New Moon Tech
by Niska
Summary: AU New Moon. Edward and Bella came together in a different way. I use IM, letters, phone calls, text messages, e-mails and every type of thing. The beginning is New Moon but I twist everything. And, no Jacob! EXB Rated M because Alice is angry!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a New Moon AU story. I tell the story of how came back together history of Edward and Bella in a different way. I use _IM_, letters, phone calls, text messages, e-mails and every type of thing. **

**We are in the beginning is New Moon but I twist everything. And, no Jacob! I like him and all, but he doesn't have a place here. That is something that bothers some people in NM. Bella went totally down. She is very strong so, in this story, I made her work herself out of her doom, without Jacob.**

**So we start 2 weeks after the birthday party. Bella is well enough. As I said, here she is strong. But not that strong. A IM conversation between mother, daughter and stepdad.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

2 weeks after Bella's birthday.

Screen Names:

_**ClumsySwan**_ – Bella (I couldn't resist : p )

_**R'n'Ph**_ – Renee

_**GoRedSox!**_ – Phil (What?!)

* * *

R'n'Ph entered the chatroom.

ClumsySwan entered the chatroom.

**R'n'Ph:** Bella! I haven't heard from you in 2 weeks! How are you sweetie?

**ClumsySwan:** I'm fine mom.

**R'n'Ph:** Good to know. And School? Enjoying senior year?

**ClumsySwan:** It's fine.

**R'n'Ph:** Okay. And how work? Are the Newton' giving you a lot of work?

**ClumsySwan:** Work's fine.

**R'n'Ph:** Alright… Hey, how was the birthday party?

**ClumsySwan:** It was fine.

**R'n'Ph:** Really? You don't seem fine. You only say fine when you aren't.

**ClumsySwan:** I'm okay mom. Really.

**R'n'Ph:** Honey, I'm your mother. I have known you your whole life. You overuse the word "fine" and use 4 words sentences, I get worried! What's wrong?

**ClumsySwan:** I'm okay. Don't worry.

**R'n'Ph:** Is it Edward? Did you guy fights?

**R'n'Ph:** Bella?

**R'n'Ph:** Bella!? Are you there?

**ClumsySwan:** I'm here.

**R'n'Ph:** You were out for almost 5 minutes.

**ClumsySwan:** I'm sorry.

**R'n'Ph:** Honey, what is it? I'm your mother, you can tell me everything. Is it Edward?

**R'n'Ph: **Bella, are you there?

**R'n'Ph: **Bella? Are you okay?

**R'n'Ph: **Bella! Say something!

**R'n'Ph: **Hello?!

**R'n'Ph: **Isabella Marie Swan!

**R'n'Ph: **I have been talking to myself for half hour! Say something!

**ClumsySwan:** he left

ClumsySwan left the chatroom.

**R'n'Ph:** I gotta to talk to Charlie.

GoRedSox! entered the chatroom.

**GoRedSox!:** Hey sweetheart. Where are you?

**R'n'Ph:** Hey baby. At home. You?

**GoRedSox!:** I'm on my cell, leaving practice. I was wandering, let's go out for dinner?

**R'n'Ph:** I don't know.

**GoRedSox!:** Renee, are you alright? You always want to go out for dinner.

**R'n'Ph:** Is that, I just talked to Bella and she seemed upset.

**GoRedSox!:** How upset?

**R'n'Ph:** She was "fine" upset. She didn't say anything more than a few words

**GoRedSox!:** Do you know why?

**R'n'Ph:** I'm not sure. When I started to talk about Edward, she shut down on me.

**GoRedSox!:** Did they break up ?

**R'n'Ph:** In the end, she just said "he left".

**GoRedSox!:** Maybe that's it. They had a fight and she took it really bad.

**R'n'Ph:** I'm so worried. It's her first fight. I should be there.

**GoRedSox!:** You are a great mother. Look, I'm going to spot at the supermarket and get some vanilla ice cream and we talk a bit.

**R'n'Ph:** I love you Phil. What would I do without you?

**GoRedSox!:** I seriously don't know. ;)

**R'n'Ph:** I'm gonna call Charlie tomorrow and find out what is going on.

**GoRedSox!:** You do that baby.

**GoRedSox!:** I'm getting in the car. I'll talk to you later. I love you Renee,

**R'n'Ph:** Love you too Phil.

* * *

**Let's make you a deal. You leave me a review and I'll show you how a review is good.**

**Let me see… A review is like a Edward in a button up shirt open… oh yeah, I know…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Time for that phone call. What's up with Bella? I know that this chapter doesn't bring anything amazing, but this is important to the project. We find out how Bella is doing. We will talk more later.  
**

**THIS HAPPENDS THE MORNING AFTER CHAPTER 1**

**ohh, I forgot, SM owns it all. I just like to mess their pretty heads.  
**

* * *

Chapter 2

_Voices_

**Renee**

Charlie

* * *

"Hello?"

"**Hello Charlie, it's Renee."**

"Oh, hey Renee! How you doing?"

"**I'm doing good. And you?"**

"More or less. You want to talk to Bella?"

"**No. I actually wanted to talk to you about her."**

"Urg! So you know?"

**"I know something is not right with her. Yesterday she seemed off. She didn't write more than 5 words. And she kept saying she was fine, but once I started to talk about Edward, she shut out on me."**

**  
**"Well, it's very simple. That jerk Edward Cullen and his family moved to LA and left Bella here!"

**  
****"What? He moved? Why?"**

"Dr. Cullen said at the hospital that he got offer in a big hospital in Los Angeles and he had to take it right away."

**  
****"Oh, Bella must be a wreck. She loved Edward so much. I knew they were to intense for such a young age! Urg! This is horrible. *Sigh* so, they broke up?"**

"Yeah, two days after her birthday. Apparently he took her for a walk in the woods. There he told her the truth and left, the bastard. After that, she got lost and I got to put together a search party during the night. Fortunly, a guy from La Push, Sam Uley, found her and brought her home. For the past two weeks, Bella almost didn't speak, move or eat. In the last couple of days she was been better. She started to eat a bit, move around the house once in a while, but she spends most of the time crying. Like, right know, she is locked I the bathroom for an hour."

**  
****"Jesus Christ, Charlie and you just tell me this now?! What kind of a father are you, Charles Swan? God, I thought that you at least could give me a call! Have you seen a doctor?"**

"Holy crow Renee, not so loud! And yes, I have seen a doctor. She suffered a big emotial blow. The doctor said she was… ah… catatonic, I think, for the first 4 days."

**  
****"Holy shit Charlie! My daughter was catatonic and you even don't call me? Are you fucking out of your mind?"**

"I… I'm… sorry?"

"**You bet your ass you're sorry! God, what am I gonna do? *Sigh* Okay…ah… I'll talk to Phil, and get there as soon as I can"**

"Renee, I'm not sure if that is a good thing. Maybe your visit would stress her out even more. I think that you should talk to her though. Since you are a woman and all."

**"I'm going to Forks Charlie. My baby needs me."**

"Renee, you know Bella. She will start to think that she is giving trouble and feel guilty and we both know that won't help. She maybe get worst."

**"Urg! Now you're thinking…"**

"Very funny…"

**"*Sigh* I don't Know Charlie. You may be right, but I can't just stay here waiting!"**

"Hey listen, I really don't think that Bella could handle your visit right now. Maybe in a couple of weeks"

**"But still! I want to be there"**

"Renee, think rationally. She's really weak right now. Let her regain strength. And then you can come. Look, I'm sorry I didn't say anything in the beginning, but I promise that I'll keep you posted from now on and as soon as I think she can take it, I'll book the plane tickets myself, okay?"

"**Damn right you are! I want an update at every 4 hours. As soon she cans, tell her to call me or write. And I also want her doctor's number. Right Now!"**

"Calm down Woman! I'll do as you say. And the number… wait a minute… I gotta find it."

**  
"Okay"**

"Right, so write this down. 555-741-801. Tell Dr. Watson that I gave you his number."

**  
"Okay. I'm will call right away. Remember, updates at every 4 hours."**

"Fine, I'll do as you say."

**"I hope so. Okay, so I will talk to you later."**

"Sure, bye Renee. Say hi to Phil for me"

"**Okay, goodbye Charlie."**

**

* * *

  
**

**Like I said, nothing exciting. But, notice something VERY important. 2 weeks and Bella is already talking to her mother. Notice that this Bella a recovering more quickly than in New Moon. This is here AU New Moon kicks in.**

**And I LOVED all the reviews I got. I never expected such a positive reaction. Guys, I liked so much that I'm thinking about get a tattoo with your names**

**And Remember, a review is like watching New Moon 3 times in a row, you can never have enough. Believe me, because I did it. And I laughed every single time. At 1 pm, 4 pm and 7 pm. It was good Saturday afternoon.**

**And to the people who reviewed, yes Edward is delicious. Just you wait...**

**And, there is a lot of "AND's", don't you think?**

**p.s Seeing the New Moon 3 times in a row is not healthy for you. But the temptation is just too much. Seeing Edward's chest, walking in to the sun, I just wanted to… I better stop.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The next couple of chapter are very short. But this is approaching the main plot. Just so you know, I just finished chapter 14!!**

**So, after explaining the fact that this Bella is stronger in this story, I decided to skip the drama part.**

**This happens 2 months after the last chapter. So we are in the beginning of December. What has been Bella doing? **

**SM owns this all. I know that you know, but what can I do? This whole Sh** is hers.**

**SM can also mean Super Mom…**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 3

Forks, WA

6th of December

Dear Chief Swan,

I'm Professor Banner, Miss Swan's biology teacher and I'm writing to you about your daughters marks.

I am aware of the emotion state that Miss Swan was two months ago and that prevent her from going to class for three weeks, so I take care not to overwhelm her to return to school. However, in the beginning of this month, I noticed that Miss Isabella was totally rebalance but still behind the rest of the class. I tried to increase Miss Swan's work in order to increase her productivity but she still needs more help. In talk with other teachers I realized that your daughter is having difficulty at other subjects other the Biology.

The school can offer some tutoring after class but, at least for next 2 months, I advise to find some outside help.

Chief Swan, you should encourage Miss Swan to keep studying and find herself help. It is very important to her progress.

Hoping you're well

_ Professor M. Banner_

_

* * *

  
_

Forks, WA

9th of December

Dear Mr. Banner

First I must thank you for your concern. Bella has been better but not just as she used to be, but she is getting there.

It seems impossible, but Bella increased her studying more than you could imagine. As soon as she comes home, she grabs her books and does her homework and studies. And, when not studying, she is working on the house or sleeping.

I've talked to her and she admits that she might need help. She promised to find help herself.

Being the Chief of Police, I really don't have the time that I wished that I would have to be with my daughter, but I'll make sure that she is committed.

Thank you once again

Chief C. Swan

* * *

**I hoped that you enjoyed. You must be thinking that this is not normal for Bella, but in a few chapters it will make sense. You'll see my idea.**

**I thank all the people who reviewed and put this little story in their favorite or alert list!!**

**Everyone hit the green button because…**

**A Review is like the Cullen males shirt less in the sun light: You can go blind with happiness! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Were we are again. Bella is going to get help. What help? You'll see.**

**And Edward… we'll talk about him in the end of this chapter. See you down there.**

**This happened the same day of Charlie's reply to Mr. Banner**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 4

Text

Bella

Angela

* * *

Hey Angela. Can I ask you something?

Bella! I haven't seen you talk you me since you came back to School. How are U?

I'm fine Ang. But can I ask you something?

Of course! Sorry about the rambling ; )

It's okay. Look, I need to find some tutoring after School. Can you help me?

Sure! Have you tried the after class tutoring that the school offers?

Yes. I'm sign up and everything but I'm looking for more help.

More help? I guess that you should ask someone to help you. I can do it!

Thanks Angs, but I don't want to give ant trouble.

It's okay. I really don't mind.

You are very kind, but no thanks. Any more ideas?

Well, I know there are a few tutoring centers in Port Angeles.

Do they send someone here?

I don't think so. I believe that you have to go there.

I don't want to go to Port Angeles every day. I don't make enough money to feed my truck in that case.

LOL. I guess you're right.

Anymore ideas?

Well, I think there is one more thing.

Yes?

A cousin of mine needed some help too. He found this tutoring website.

Online tutoring?

There a few sites where students and a few students take each other's doubts.

How does it work?

I'm not sure. I think you sign up, log on the subject you want and see if there is anyone there to help you.

Is it free?

Yep. And as far as I know, it's international. You can study Spanish with actual Spanish people.

Cool. You have the address?

No, but I'll text my cousin and get back to you.

Thanks Angela. You're the Best!

You're welcome! Great talking to you.

Same here.

* * *

**I don't know if there is actually a website that can do this. But a few months back, here in Portugal, some school had programs of online tutoring. It only worked inside the school, but I decided t use the same system.**

**I told you that this is the story of Bella and Edward's reunion. And have we heard from Edward? No. It's been 2 months already and no Edward so far. So, in my endless wisdom(NOT), wrote about the Cullens. What have been the Cullens doing?. You have to wait until next time.**

**And Remember, a review is like Edward whispering to your ear with his cold breath and a musical voice…**

**It turns your legs into jelly…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for the support you have showed for this story! There are alot of people that are following NMT. Speak up guys! I don't know what you think. Anyway, this is Chapter 5. Cullen's time. We travel back in time to Bella's birthday. And we are inside Edward's voice mail.**

**please, if there is any mistakes in chapter, please tell me. You may not know, but I'm portuguese, and we speak portuguese. So is normal that my english isn't perfect.**

**SM owns twilight. Yes, I didn't knew that! *rolls eyes***

**And, oh, if you're wandering when there will be Edward and Bella stuff, they will speak to each other in chapter… nah, we'll talk on the end… See to at the bottom! *Evil laugh***

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Edward's Voice mail**

**Message recorded on the 14****th**** of September, at 1:15 a.m.**

Hey Edward, it's Alice. I'm with Jasper in Delani. Listen, a few hours back I had a vision on a crying Bella. Just wanted to warn you. Call me soon as you hear this. Bye.

**Message recorded on the 14****th**** of September, at 2:07 p.m**

Edward, it's me again. This is getting worse. I have seen a hysterical Bella. I don't know what's wrong but make sure she is okay. And answer the phone, please.

**Message recorded on the 15****th**** of September, at 2:43 a.m.**

Edward Cullen!! Are you leaving Bella? Do you have any idea of what did you do?! Of what are you doing to her? She will be miserable! God, you are stupid… Call me right now!!

**Message recorded on the 15****th**** of September, at 4:22 a.m.**

.!! She is not eating, not sleeping, not moving! She is catatonic! And it is your fault!

**Message recorded on the 15****th**** of September, at 6:51 a.m.**

I've called Carlisle. You made everyone leave Forks? Edward, you don't want to do this! This just will make you miserable.

**Message recorded on the 17****th**** of September, at 10:33 a.m.**

Edward, this is Carlisle. The family is all in Delani, waiting for you. Look son, I respect your decision but Alice is going crazy. She says her visions are getting worse and I'm worried. Maybe some of us can go back to Forks to check on Bella. And where are you? Please call me.

**Message recorded on the 17****th**** of September, at 5:09 a.m.**

Hello, Edward? It's Jasper. Look, You know how sorry I am for what happened. This is all my fault. Do not make Bella suffer from MY mistakes. By the way, Alice is driving me crazy. She is always having visions and she is feeling more scared, angry and anxious. Please talk to her. Apparently Bella is not well at all. I'm worried. Call her…

**Message recorded on the 18****th**** of September, at 04:07 a.m.**

Edward, go to Bella!! I can't see her anymore!! Just black! Like she is dead or something. So help me God, Edward, I'll go to Forks if this doesn't change! And for the love of Esme, answer the fucking phone!!!

**Message recorded on the 18****th**** of September, at 11:24 a.m.**

I have seen her again… you're lucky.

**Message recorded on the 19****th**** of September, at 07:45 a.m.**

Edward she is suffering soooo much! Let's go back to Forks…

**Message recorded on the 20****th**** of September, at 08:40 a.m.**

Eeedwaaarddd!!

**Message recorded on the 21****st**** of September, at 01:34 a.m.**

Gotcha! I have seen a vision of you checking your voice mail! Now, answered this fucking thing!!

**Message recorded on the 22****nd**** of September, at 3:22 p.m.**

Dude, it's Emmet. Call someone, man! Everybody is sick worried about you. Oh, and Tanya asked about you… ah, ah, ah

15 messages later.

**Message recorded on the 29****th**** of September, at 7:36 p.m.**

Edward, it's Carlisle. I have waited enough. I knew you wanted some time alone, but this is my limit. I gave you time, I calmed things around here but won't do it no more! If you don't give news in 24 hours, we are going back to Forks and this time the Cullen family will not suffer for your decisions.

**Message recorded on the 30****th**** of September, at 1:02 a.m.**

Edward, it's mom. Please come back home.

* * *

**So, we now know where the Cullens are: Delani and God-knows-where.**

**About Edward and Bella… let's just say that I have to work a bit on Edward, prepare their encounter, and we are all set.**

**This will happen in chapter… Nah, still not going to do it.**

**Leave some love, 'cause a review is like imagining a Jasper in a uniform… I could do happy dance just because of it.**

**P.s Yes team Jasper over here.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeah, long ass wait. And short chapters. You all hate me, don't you?**

** Hang in there.**

**So, before we go back to Bella in Forks, there is just one thing I have to do with Edward. And no, I will remain with my clothes on, so chill those dirty thoughts. We might need it later.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 6**

From:

To: .

Dear Cullen family,

I'm sorry that I gave so much trouble, but I need to be alone right now. I'm in Europe, so don't bother come looking and leave America. I have a little house in the British outback. I have been doing some home working, so I'm busy.

I know how much you care for Bella, but she is human and her heartbreak will be forgotten. She is safer like this, where me and My love can't hurt her. This way she will have a happy human life. So, please, do not go back to Forks.  
Alice, please do not look into Bella's future. We must move on.

Jasper, don't feel overwhelmed with guilt. It is my fault. I should never have brought Bella near vampires. What happened with you, could happened with anyone.

Esme, don't worry, I'm alright. I just need to be alone for a while. Maybe I'll visit you soon!

Emmet, it's really not the best time for jokes.

Carlisle, I apologize for my behavior once more. There is no excuse.

I will give news in a few days.

Love,

Edward

29th of September

* * *

**So, this a very small one, but we know where everybody is standing. I know, this doesn't help you knowing when there will be Bella and Edward stuff, but I can tell you this, we are not too far from it. It is already written, so… I'm on chapter 15.**

**By the way, I need a screen named for Jasper. I have a few ideas. Do you guys have any?**

**Leave me some love. You know that having reviews is like a being Alice shopping! You can't stop until someone is trying to set a death trap to your family!**

**p.s Maybe that wasn't a happy thought…**


End file.
